1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel nuclear substituted salicylic acid and a salt thereof. The novel nuclear substituted salicylic acid and the salt thereof according to the present invention have good solubility in water, an organic solvent or an organic polymeric compound and are favorably used as germicidal or bactericidal agents, a stabilizer for polymeric compounds or a color developing agent for recording materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The nuclear substituted salicylic acids and their salts exhibit high germicidal or bactericidal effect and can be used as germicidal or bactericidal agents (see, for instance, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application (hereunder referred to as "J.P. KOKAI") No. Sho 62-153245). Polyvalent metal salts of the nuclear substituted salicylic acids can be used as stabilizers for halogen atom-containing polymeric compounds such as polyvinyl chloride (see J.P. KOKAI No. Sho 56-112955). Moreover, the polyvalent metal salts of the nuclear substituted salicylic acids, in particular zinc salts thereof are employed as color developing agents for recording materials (see J.P. KOKAI Nos. Sho 48-98914; Sho 62-25086 and Sho 63-186729).